Kithras Dawnblaze
Titles Blood Knight Champion, Celebrated War Hero, Paragon of Belore, Commandant of Directorate Z, Tribune of the Bloodsworn Description Tall. Powerful. Almost regal in bearing. The Blood Knight was the epitome of Thalassian and he didn't speak a word of any other language - though he understood them and was actually somewhat learned, Kithras believed that the Sin'dorei were the right-bound rulers of their fate and anything else was subpar and below them. When Kithras entered a room, heads turned. His armor was immaculate, shined to parade-ground perfection. Appearances mattered, after all, and for a war hero, for a Champion of the Blood Knight Order, they mattered far more than to an individual of lesser renown. A long, thin scar crossed from Kithras' right cheek down to his neck. If he was without armor, or shirt, he would have a criss-cross of similar scars all over his torso. They were obviously made with a hot, sharp knife - they hadn't left large scars, but they were most certainly there. Torture? Perhaps. Recent History If one served in the Isle of Thunder, or was in any position of prominence, the name Kithras Dawnblaze would be well remembered as something of a maverick, a war hero and a commander with the daring to go for the impossible. If they were -really- highly placed, they would have heard, too, of his disappearance three months into the campaign. 18 months later, the Blood Knight reappeared, battered, scarred and bloodied. A few weeks later, Kithras applied for admission into the Ninth Thalassian Regiment - the Bloodsworn. Admitted, Kithras quickly rose through the ranks once more, earning his place as a Tribune and Commandant of Directorate Z (Zenith) of the Committee for State Security, under Justicar Dawnmourne. Older History Kithras Dawnblaze was born almost two centuries ago to a middle-tier merchant family of minor nobility. Due to them having a rather successful import/export firm, House Dawnblaze managed to send their scion to the finest of schools and secure him an officer's position with the military right out of it. His rise through the ranks was meteoric and he ended up commanding a company of men in the Ghostlands. Then, something happened - and no one is sure what - but Kithras' rapid promotions halted. He ended up stuck with the same company of soldiers. However, he was charismatic and skilled enough of a leader that he was able to push his men to become one of the most highly trained units in the military. When the Scourge came, destroying the middle of Eversong, Kithras and his men helped to hold the line for as long as they could. Dozens of his men died that day, and he came near death himself. The line broke, and the city was almost destroyed. After, Kithras was decorated for his valor and bravery that day. He was promoted once more, serving as a strategy advisor to one of the divisions that managed to survive that fateful day. When the time came to go to the Outland, Kithras went with Lady Liadrin and the main strength of the Sin'dorei. He became a second wave Blood Knight, those chosen immediately after Liadrin and her closest circle. Kithras was changed by this experience, he became darker, deeper and more self-absorbed. When Liadrin renounced her path, Kithras chose not to repent, staying with the prior ways - the ones that granted him power. In Icecrown, Kithras was in the leading wave of soldiers to attack the Citadel. He held a smaller command at the time, just two platoons of men - but they were elite, his former company. They knew him. They trusted him. And most of them died for him. During the Cataclysm, Kithras remained home, in Quel'Thalas, until the battles for Tol Barad started. At that point, the Blood Knight - then a master of the Order - left to ply his blade against the Alliance on behalf of the Horde. Realizing how absolutely uncivilized, how brutish, and how dumb the rest of the Horde races were, he soon left, returning home. During the invasion of Pandaria, Kithras signed up with a unit of former Sunreavers - the Sunreaver Offensive. The Blood Knight swiftly rose through the ranks to command his own division - a special operations force, known as the Red Star. On the Isle of Thunder, Kithras distinguished himself once more for valor and heroism under combat before vanishing on a longer patrol. He returned 18 months later, scarred, battered and bruised. Category:Characters